


The Ogle

by My_Hearts_Song



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Flirting, Fluff, Giggle, Happy Ending, It makes me smile, M/M, Teasing, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Hearts_Song/pseuds/My_Hearts_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Character fic, which I know is not everyone's cup of tea. It's just a cute little fic about the start of a relationship. Every time I read it, I smile because it's so adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ogle

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic in the deep dark cave of my memory stick. I have no idea when I wrote it or if it was supposed to be part of a larger work. Most likely? I wrote it while I was medicated, because I seem to do my best cutest writing that way. I just enjoy it and I'm proud of it, so I hope you like it!

After about a minute of deliberating, he gave a quick nod. “You were staring at me,” Zane said matter of factly.

Joe started, surprised Zane had dared to call him out on it. But, of course, this was Zane. He should have expected. “Oh?” he managed, sure he sounded like an idiot. He fought to keep the heat out of his cheeks.

“Actually, I’m afraid it’s much more serious than that,” Zane said solemnly.

Finding his lips twitching involuntarily, Joe could only manage, “Explain.”

To his surprise, Zane got up and walked closer to him. “You see,” he whispered secretively, glancing around as if on the lookout, “You were ogling me.”

‘Ogling?”

“Yes, ogling,” Zane said, with a definite nod. He finally met Joe’s eyes and although he had his light glowing from his face, Joe could also see the caution in his eyes.

“Ah, I see. Now, say, hypothetically speaking, I _was_ ogling you. What is the going punishment for ogling?” he asked curiously.

“Oh! I’m not sure I should tell you; it’s changed in recent years, you see, and I’m sure the price of an ogle would just **astound** you,” Zane said, quite seriously. Joe grinned at the mischief in his eyes.

“Hmm...well, alright,” Joe conceded, then looked back to the novel in his hands. He didn’t even bother trying to read a single word though, he knew Zane would interrupt. 

“That’s it?” Zane asked, bewildered. “C’mon, Joey, where’s your sense of adventure!”

Joe smirked as he said, “The ogle took it.”

Zane released an excited twinkling of a laugh, the charade finally crumpling. Zane could never keep it up for long; he would be a terrible actor. Regaining his composure and putting his serious face back on, he said, “So, you are admitting to the ogle?” Joe looked up to see him grinning from ear to ear, hardly the serious detective he was trying to portray. A responding grin spread across Joe’s face.

“Mayyyyybe, mayyyybe not,” he sang, childishly.

Zane narrowed his eyes playfully. “I’ll get to the bottom of this, you realize,” he said, his batman voice on.

“Oh, I’m very certain you will. Let me know when you find the oglier, will you?” Joe said casually, looking back at his book. 

Zane was silent for a moment and Joe was almost tempted to look up. Zane was never silent. 

“Found him!” Zane suddenly shouted, causing Joe to drop his book in surprise. He wasn’t expecting Zane to be so very loud, right in his ear too...

Right in his ear.

Breath fanning across his face.

He forgot about the fallen book.

A quick turn of his head and there, there, right there, Zane’s beautiful lips meeting his, Zane’s gasp of breath when Joe pressed harder, Zane’s scent flowing all around him, drawing him into a whirlpool of Zane Zane Zane.

It stopped. Just as soon as it had started, it stopped. 

Zane backed away, an inch, then two, until their eyes could meet, until they could look at each other, cheeks blossoming red, air around them swirling with heat and lust and love. Dear God, it was love. This is love.


End file.
